


Louder than Sirens

by Opaline_pixie



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Kiss, Get Together, Holiday Series, M/M, New Years kiss, Skinny Steve, no powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-26 16:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13239405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opaline_pixie/pseuds/Opaline_pixie
Summary: Steve is closing up his cafe just after midnight when Bucky shows up. Bucky who he’s been in love with for almost a decade. Bucky who seems put out that Steve wasn’t at the New Years party at midnight.





	Louder than Sirens

**Author's Note:**

> Part one of my holiday series. This is something I have wanted to do FOREVER! This series will follow their relationship over the next year. Posts will be on most of the major holidays (about once a month). Rating MIGHT change, but I don’t really think it will.

Music flowed from the apartment upstairs where the party was going strong, opposite the cafe where lights were turned dim and chairs flipped for the night. Steve smiled and sang along, badly but no one was around to complain as he cleaned up. Slim hips swayed as he put away the broom, grabbing the cleaners and rag. He bounced on his feet going to town on the display cases making the chrome and glass shine. 

Steve loved his cafe, the cherry wood paneling ran along the bottom third of the wall, while the top was a light misty grey. It was soft, warm, homey, just how he'd always imagined. It felt inviting, like his memories of home growing up. He loved when people relaxed and enjoyed themselves here. The cafe was his baby and he was so proud to have been able to pull it off. 

Biting his lip, Steve glanced at the clock as he filled the mop bucket. He had sent everyone home hours ago to get to their parties, not minding closing by himself. He wasn't willing to skip the mopping, he was not risking bugs thank you very much, but he did want to get to Natasha's party soon. His friends were there, Bucky was there. He sighed mopping the back kitchen. 

Bucky, the reason he'd missed midnight by design. He'd been in love with his best friend since he was 16, nearly a decade, and couldn't stand to be there and see him kissing someone else at midnight. That didn't mean he was going to stay away, he was grateful to be Bucky's best friend, he honestly didn't think he'd have been able to make it this far without him. He'd helped him through his mother's illness and death, his frustration at everything while opening his cafe, there'd been late night pizzas and video games, and Steve treasured every moment. 

Of course he may have imagined what it would be like to kiss Bucky, to feel that strong body against his, multiple times and ways. Steve groaned pressing his head against the mop handle as he tried to banish the images. Bucky was gorgeous and sexy and kind and such a nerd, Steve couldn’t help but love him.

Okay, he thought, he could skip cleaning the woodwork tonight, just finish the mopping and get to the party. The sudden banging on the door had Steve jump making a sound that he would swear to everyone was a manly yell, not the yelp that had Bucky currently grinning at him through the front window. 

Steve moved toward the door scowling at being surprised watching Bucky bounce on his feet in the cold. He let Bucky in and locked the door before being hugged from behind. 

“So warm” Bucky whines letting his icy nose press into Steve’s shoulder. Steve knew he was grinning as he suppressed a shiver both from the cold radiating off Bucky and the sudden heat racing through him at the familiar touch. He moved away regretfully grabbing the mop and working at the tiles of the sitting area. 

“What are you doing here Buck?” He asked curiously. He should be at the party, necking with someone, someone Steve could be jealous of. Not out walking in the cold. Not here in the cafe, long legs stretched out. He really had no business looking so damn good Steve had to hold back a groan as he imagined climbing onto that lap and messing up that soft hair.

Bucky frowned over at Steve, “you sent everyone home early didn’t you” he said not responding to the question. 

“Yeah” He shrugged, “ wasn’t much point keeping anyone when I could close up myself. They all had parties to get to. It wasn’t a big deal.” Steve shrugged frowning a little as Bucky got up. 

“And what about you Steve?” He asked crowding him a little against the front counter, “you had a party too. You were planning on coming right?” 

Steve rolled his eyes pushing his hand against Bucky's chest. He swallowed when Bucky refused to move. “Of course I was, Bucky. I was just finishing up and then I was coming over.” Bucky stared at him a moment before lifting him to sit on the counter, grabbing the handle and moping just under Steve’s feet smiling. 

Steve tried not to groan. He hated being manhandled, hated feeling small, but god did he love it when Bucky did that. Feeling those big strong hands on his body, fueling fantasies of being manhandled in other ways, other more pleasurable ways that Steve imagined at night. 

He watched as Bucky moved around mopping as he tapped his foot in the air to the beat still heard from upstairs. “What’s the problem anyway? It’s only a little past midnight, not like Nats party is ending anytime soon.” He stretched his back arms up as Bucky turned and paused. Steve tilted his head, it had almost looked like he had been staring at him where his shirt had ridden up a bit. He leaned forward dismissing the thought. 

“You were supposed to be there at midnight, Stevie.” Bucky mumbled finishing up and bringing the mop and bucket to the drain sink. Steve lifted his feet up spinning around to face the back still sitting on the counter. 

“Nah, midnights for lovers. It’s just depressing when you don’t have someone to kiss” Steve laughed self depreciatingly. Bucky stayed quiet, rinsing out the bucket, radiating a sudden tension that Steve found he didn’t like. 

“You has someone to kiss. You should have been there.” Bucky said glancing back. Steve made a sound and rolled his eyes. 

“Yeah okay Buck. Random strangers don’t count. It’s not a big deal.”

Bucky turned taking a breath and moved in front of him heat against Steves knees and placing his hands just outside of Steve’s thighs on the counter. “It was. I had a plan Steve. You were supposed to be there at midnight.” He said quietly staring straight at Steve unblinking, jaw tight. 

“You had a - oh.” Steves breath caught at Bucky's meaning. His mind raced. There was no way Bucky meant that the way Steve wanted. But there was a heat in Bucky's eyes, a guarded look, but hopeful as well and - of fuck it. 

Steve spread his thighs pulling Bucky forward against him kissing him hard, arms wrapping around his shoulders. Bucky let out a pleased noise pulling him tight to him hands on his hips making Steve wrap his legs around that thick waist. He moaned as he felt Bucky's tongue flick at his lips. 

Tilting his head Steve shivered as Bucky's tongue grazed his own. So good, so damn good, everything he’d wanted but so much better. He heard his heart thudding in his ears like every time Bucky was too close, but so much louder as they kissed. It drowned out all other sounds, the party upstairs, the fireworks still going off, the sirens passing by, all of it was drowned out by the drumming of his heart. So loud Bucky should be able to hear it. 

He pulled back slightly panting. “So, umm, good plan”, Steve said, breath puffing across Bucky's lips. 

Bucky huffed out a laugh pressing their foreheads together. “Yeah but you had to go and not be there. I finally worked up the nerve for you. I wanted to start the new year right yanno” he pouted jokingly, thumbs stroking Steve’s hip bones making him groan. 

“Well it doesn’t have to be midnight you know.” He murmured fingers happily playing through Bucky's curls. “The first encounter of the new year sets the tone” he looked through his lashes grinning as Bucky's hands spasmed on him.

“So let’s set it right” he said before pushing himself at Bucky sprawling them across the floor behind the counter and leaning in for another of those distracting kisses. Bucky's hands spread pulling him tight to him moaning loudly. The cold and sounds fell away as they kissed, drowned out once again by the drumming of their hearts.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! I’d love to hear suggestions for other holidays.


End file.
